1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to head scarfs and more particularly to a head scarf that is capable of assuming a variety of designs representative of groups, teams and like organizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that head scarfs are worn mainly by women for various reasons, and that the scarfs have taken many forms, both in relation to the type of fabric and in the appearances the scarf is intended to convey. There are many different forms so that each has its own unique characteristic.